


Staying In Character

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, birthday fics, my manips, sean/elijah fics, wilfred - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean helps Elijah with his first weekly television show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frodosweetstuff).



> Written on June 3, 2011 for Frodosweetstuff's birthday.

Elijah stood out on the porch, neither his half-smoked cigarette nor his view of the calm night sea doing anything to alleviate his concerns. He'd been working on _Wilfred_ for almost a month, and was beginning to wonder if signing on to work on a weekly television show had been a mistake.

"You shouldn't be nervous," Sean had told him when he'd voiced his concerns over dinner the previous evening.

"That's easy for you to say," Elijah had replied. "You've done a lot more episodic television than I have, plus you did a whole season of both _Jeremiah_ and _24_."

They'd continued the discussion over their dinner tonight, but despite Sean's assurances, Elijah still felt uneasy, and had gone out onto the porch for a smoke. Sean had disappeared into their bedroom after dinner and Elijah was about to go back inside to see what he was up to when he heard Sean's voice behind him.

"If you're worried about maintaining your characterization, Elijah, you should try staying in character once you get home."

Elijah snorted. "Come on, Seanie," he said, still facing the ocean. "I play a guy who spends his time with a large, talking dog. Just how am I supposed to stay in character here?"

"I think I can help with that," Sean told him.

"Really?" Elijah asked, turning to face him. "How...?" His words trailed off as he saw his lover, who was wearing a dog suit similar to that of his _Wilfred_ co-star Jason Gann, complete with painted black nose. "I can't believe you did this," he cried, then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Sean said, managing to look serious despite his outrageous outfit. "I love you, Elijah."

Elijah put his arms around Sean's furry body and hugged him, then planted a kiss on his black, painted nose. "I love you, too, Seanfred."

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
